


Kiss Me With Your Torture

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, Knifeplay, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell misbehaves and William gets a bit more creative with his punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me With Your Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt at [ **kurohedonism**](http://kurohedonism.livejournal.com/profile) As well as a gift fic for [**Sin**](http://badtouchking.tumblr.com/).

When standard punishments didn’t work, William realized things just had to be tailored to suit. This evening as he stepped into the dimly lit room, he was more than ready to find out if his unorthodox punishment was effective; although he had a sinking feeling it was more than satisfactory.

The sounds reached him before the sight did, even before he cleared the door way he could hear the sounds of metal scrapping on metal, soft breathless mewls and whimpers. The sight made everything though. Grell was seated on the floor his hands chained to the foot board of the bed by cuffs. William moved towards him pulling his own tie free and working at the first few buttons on his shirt.

“Did you enjoy your time alone with your thoughts?” He watched him even as he unfastened his shirt cuffs carefully rolling the pristine fabric up along his arms, past his elbows. Once he was done he reached down, looming over Grell as he gripped his chin tilting his head back, his free hand moving back to work at the knot holding the blindfold in place. “Did you think about what I told you? You must have, I can see how you were affected.”

Grell let out a soft moan, his tongue slipping out to moisten dry lips. He had thought all day of everything William had told him, every deliciously sinfully wicked thing. He had never dared to think that William had such a streak. The other was normally so reserved and on task, spurning Grell’s eager advances. And yet - today, the second day of his punishment he knew much better having being forced to listen to William‘s sinful words, enduring his alluring touches. When the blindfold fell away and stared up at William, wiggling and squirming eagerly; his body ached in ways he found absolutely pleasant.

Will was smirking at him, letting the heavy silk fall from leather clad fingers. “I see all too well.” He took a knee his hand trailing over Grell’s pale chest, fingers purposefully pressing into the open wound just under his right collarbone to get the blood to flowing again so that he could trail more sticky crimson over Grell absentmindedly painting him the scarlet he so adored.

“As I told you yesterday, if you could keep your private life separate from work - I would indulge you more often in ways you‘ve only dreamed of.” He lowered his head tongue passing over the three deep bloody letters he’d painstakingly carved into Grell’s flesh the day prior, perhaps it was an act tinged with the jealousy he didn‘t quite know what to do with but it had felt right. “Such a pity you won’t behave as I instruct. “

Grell gave a cry, trembling as he felt it trailing lower - “Will! Please!” He sobbed and arched against his hand. Perhaps if more of this was what he got he would behave - or not - whichever would get him more.  
  



End file.
